Coraline 2: Fresh meat
by Theothermotherlies
Summary: A child with an abusive pervert father moves to the pink palace, perfect target for the other mother.
1. Chapter 1

I was riding in a car next to my little brother and grand mother. My mom and dad are in front talking.I still can't believe he has the nerve to show up after what he did. He drained our bank accounts and locked himself up in a looney bin in Germany. He was in there for FOUR YEARS. I am twelve. My little brothers eight. He left when I was Johnny's age. I was next to my Memaw, with my little brother next to her. I was listening to the Eminem album, "The Eminem Show" , Eminem was swearing out his dad. "My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch, cause he split. I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye. No I don't on second thought I just fucking wish he would die." Well, my old man isn't gay. He had a thing for seven year old girls for a while.

I focused harder on the song. "I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit.". I wish I could yell all that at my dad. We where moving to Oregon. To some hellhole called "The pink palace." I didn't want to dwell on it. I looked out the window. There was this weird hole in the ground, with wood covering up the opening. It was nestled away in the forest. When we pulled up, I stayed in the car for a few minutes.. My old man came over and yelled, "Get out of the fucking car!". I looked up and said,"No, I don't want to." My old man opened up the car and dragged me out. I stood up and glared at him. "don't give me that look!" he yelled and he hit me across the cheek. I looked up, tears welling in my eyes, and ran off. I cut through the woods to the weird hole and sat down. I cried for a while, and then I heard them. "Are you alright?" One of them said. There where two of them. Both of them my age. I turned around. The other gasped. "What happened?" she said. "My damn old man hit me." I replied. "Are you going back?" Said the one who asked if I was alright. "FUCK no." I said, looking at her like she was crazy. "do you have any place to stay? I live near here, and my parents will be ton for a few days." I looked at her, and said "Thanks, but who are you?" She said, "My name is Maddie, and thats Coraline." They where my size, but Coraline had black hair and blue eyes, and Maddie had blonde hair and green eyes. "Where do you live?" I asked. Coraline pointed to the pink palace, and Maddie pointed to a house settled on a little clearing across from the pink palace. "Well." I said, "Best get going on in." I said and follow Maddie to her house.

Please review this is my first fanfic thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review my new chapter, and thank you to the two people who did!**

I walked into the house. It wasn't bad, three bedrooms, a living room, and a study. What was different about it, besides the way it was built to not be visible from the house, was there where a huge amount of video tapes of the drawing room. It was cluttered, with the window boarded up except for a hole, where the head of a telescope was looking into the drawing room of Coralline's house. The room had nothing but a mirror and a little door. The end of the telescope you looked through was hooked up to a video camera, with several audio microphones getting a feed from the same room. There where also pictures of something so inhuman, it couldn't be something natural. It had NO EYES. Only shiny black buttons. It had a deep gash in the side of it's face, and the buttons looked like someone who had lost there eyes, but had no hospital to go to, and had to try and reattach them into there sockets themselves. "Okay, what does your dad do again?" I asked. "He is a demonologist, he works with the catholic church to hunt demons." Said Maddie, pulling a tape from the shelves of DVD's. "He is investigating this." she said, putting it into a small T.V. It was just a normal room, for three minutes. Then came a pounding on the little door. "CORALINE!" It screamed, banging on the door. Then the banging stopped. Then in the mirror, the thing suddenly appeared. "I'll get you dearie, then you will be my little girl." It said, with a grin that was so sinister, it was one of which you would give the person you hate the most. Then the image in the mirror disappeared, and the rest of the tape was of the room. "What the fuck is that thing?" I asked, shuddering. "Beldamus-Belatrix, or child stealer in demonology, they where thought to be extinct." She said, pulling out a book. "So why has nobody taken a motherfucking shotgun to it?!" I asked, half yelling half panicking. "It could be the last one in existence that's a female, my dad has a male locked in a church in Southport, If he could breed them-" she started, but I cut her off. "What kind of moron breeds a child stealer?" I yelled, swearing creatively while pacing back and forth. "After we breed them, then we send the children to be blessed and sent straight to whatever hell they end up in, then take a shotgun to the parents." She said. "These things have a way of getting out, and the power of a dead one goes straight to the children, but with no children, it goes to the others. So you knock off the parents, and then you take care of the kids." She said, showing me a drawing of a normal woman with button eyes. "So why is she after Coralline?" I asked, sitting in a chair in front of the desk with the T.V on it. "Because Coralline got away." Maddie said. I stood up. "Thanks for letting me stay here, now I'm going to sleep. This has been one fucked up day." I said, walking towards the other bedroom. Maddie stopped me. "Hey, that's my parents room, You can sleep in the living room." She pointed to the couch. "Fine by me, beats my damn old man." I said, walking to the couch and lying down. This summer has been one fucking joy ride after the other.

**Thanks guys for reading, please review. Even if it is, "You suck", or "Kevin was here!" or "I saw Jesus on a taco while eating on another planet."**


End file.
